


fraternity of mind and soul

by smithens



Series: en l'année 1830 [1]
Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Canon Era, Cuddling & Snuggling, Friendship/Love, Gen, Injury Recovery, July Revolution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7379167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smithens/pseuds/smithens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Though he is confined to bed rest, Enjolras does not lack observational skills. Ever persistent, and ever caring, Courfeyrac and Combeferre strive to provide him solace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fraternity of mind and soul

**Author's Note:**

> From a Tumblr writing meme. The anonymous prompt was for Enjolras, Courfeyrac, and Combeferre; and _38\. “Let’s take a deep breath…”_

_August, 1830_

“As for myself, Combeferre, I will accept no defense of the monarchy whether it is of philosophy or of science, not even from you. Indeed, from you that defense is a greater insult, because no matter where I stand, there is no good light to see on any king, not politically nor economically nor -”

“Do not think me a defender of tyranny, Courfeyrac; you must understand that I do not desire to speak of where you stand, but to speak of where others are standing. As you prefer no kings, some men prefer all kings, be they Bourbon or Orléanist, and if we wish to progress beyond this division in encountering those men then we must understand their stance on the matter-”

“Then you ought to make it more clear that you do not share -”

“Have I not laid before you now the points of persuasion in turning the -”

“What, if by points of persuasion, you intend to say -”

“You needn’t take that tone -”

“You both are very loud.”

At once they quieted: Combeferre, suitably chastised, settled down into his chair, as he had been steadily rising, and Courfeyrac lowered his hands – with which he had been gesticulating wildly – back to the table.

In Combeferre’s bed, positioned hardly a few paces away from the table, Enjolras was halfway out of the blankets, propped onto his elbows, and staring somehow at each of them at once.

He did not know for how long he had been asleep, nor for how long he had been lying still in a state between wakefulness and slumber – but he did know that in previous moments, the din of their argument had brought him out of this drifting and into awareness.

Instead of turning from either of them, Enjolras simply closed his eyes and settled back down against Combeferre’s familiar pillow.

“Come now,” he said, quietly and in comfort, pleasantly warm beneath the quilt. “Let us take a deep breath – both of you. I fear I cannot yet tolerate your volume.”

Neither of his friends spoke in response; he heard the scuff of chairs against wood and the brush of papers set aside, and then there was a tilt in his place in bed, for they had joined him.

And still, they remained silent.

“I do not know the whole nature of your quarrel this time,” Enjolras continued, tilting his head forward as he spoke against the back of Combeferre’s hand. (His most recent fever had broken a week ago; after his recurring ailments throughout the first weeks of August, however, Combeferre had been anxious with his precautions.) “But, if I may infer from just now – Courfeyrac, you are right that we must never excuse despotism, and, Combeferre says the truth in that there are men who do. That said, the men of whom Combeferre speaks are not to be dismissed outright as foes nor as fools; it is good to know them and their ways, that we might change their minds.”

Combeferre had turned his hand over that he could rub his palm gently against the crown of Enjolras’s head. At this, Enjolras could not hold back a contented sigh.

He heard Courfeyrac – at the foot of the bed, surely – huff in disagreement, and he stretched his fingers toward him in a wordless offer.

When Courfeyrac accepted it, taking and squeezing lightly his hand, Enjolras shifted slightly in his laying position, and continued: “Yet in knowing the beliefs of men who have misgivings, or misunderstandings, we must not appear to stray from our own foundations. I hold this idea in common with you, Courfeyrac, and I do so wholeheartedly.”

“Each of you would do better to approach these things together, rather than at odds, for the tenets which you both – and which I – value most are also shared between us all. In fraternity we will do better than in dissension.”

He felt warmth in his chest at the thought of his own words: fraternity. In recent months the turmoil had been at times discouraging, even unbearable; to be taken ill of infection after four days of fighting had done him no favors in cultivating an understanding of events. Even with members of the society acting as messengers, he learned the most not from the relay of news but from observing the moods and dispositions of his friends.

And as he recovered, and they became less afraid to dismay him – even at his own frustration with that reluctance – Enjolras had more opportunities to make these observations. Given that Combeferre had appointed himself the task of host and doctor both, most often he acquired his knowledge from he and Courfeyrac.

The disappointment pervaded their agreements just as it did their strife.

Enjolras did not know how he himself might feel differently, were he not most entirely bedridden. As the case was, it was no use to imagine.

Combeferre twirled his fingers in his hair; Courfeyrac circled his fingers along the back of his hand and wrist.

Beside them, Enjolras forgot his frailty and exercised both his mind and soul.

“We did not mean to disturb you,” Combeferre said lowly. Enjolras nodded – perhaps Combeferre misinterpreted the motion, or perhaps not, but he began to scratch his fingers gently around Enjolras’s ears. The sensation was pleasant; Enjolras hummed in satisfaction. Combeferre continued the movement as he spoke, now with a pronounced note of tenderness: “I apologise.”

“As do I, and most sincerely,” said Courfeyrac, and Enjolras felt a shift in the bed once again, and then a gentle nudge against his thighs, an arm slung across his hips and torso from above the blankets. The next words were muffled; it seemed Courfeyrac had curled around Enjolras’s legs without regard for conversation. “Mhm, Enjolras, I would say we shall think better of it, next time, but I’ve been wrong every time thus far, haven’t I been?”

Although now tentative and quiet, the laughter of his friends was a familiar, comforting sound. He smiled. With Combeferre’s soothing movements and Courfeyrac’s careful pressure, Enjolras began to feel as though he could sleep, even so soon after waking. A haziness of languor, rather than of discomposure, clouded his senses. 

“You may continue to rest, Enjolras, if you are not in pain.” Combeferre’s voice was deep and lilting, nearly musical. Enjolras knew the tone from having been coaxed to sleep before, especially recently, but he did not have it in him to resist the persuasion now. He slowly shook his head – he could not tell if the laudanum administered earlier had worn off, but his aches did not bother him.

“Yes, don’t let us keep you up,” Courfeyrac mumbled, “especially not if your night was as awful as I’ve been told.”

It probably was not, in Enjolras’s opinion, though he recalled little of it - thus, perhaps he had forgotten any distress. Even still: lately, he had been learning his personal conception of rest and relaxation was not so typical as he had once thought.

But he said nothing of this: for the touches of his friends were considerate, and the sounds of their murmurs and breath were calming, and he was, indeed, restful. It was not long before once again he drifted off, soothed by the solidity of his companionship.

**Author's Note:**

> Initially posted on my Tumblr [here](http://suirenne.tumblr.com/post/146834182767), though this version is cleaned and edited further.


End file.
